Gakuen Alice Host Club
by sialus-chan
Summary: When Mikan Sakura opens the doors to the 3rd music room and is mistaken for a boy, she is flung into the chaotic world of the host club. Between the black mailing manager and numerous fan girls, how will she survive? Ouran Highschool Host Club x-over. R
1. Prologue

**Hey minna! I recently got the idea to do GA crossover with Ouran Highschool Host Club!**

**So... After rewriting it a couple of times, I am posting the prologue! it's still kinda crappy and boring, but I promise the next chapters will be better! I had to use this chappie to provide background (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Ouran Highschool Host Club...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title: **Gakuen Alice Host Club **( I know, the name isn't original -.-" )**

**Rating: **T **(just in case)**

**Summary: **When Mikan Sakura opens the doors to the 3rd music room and is mistaken for a boy, she is flung into the chaotic world of the host club. Between the black mailing manager and numerous fan girls, how will she survive?

**Pairings: **Read to find out!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Flashback**

"Nani?!" I shouted. "Do I need to repeat myself? You have been accepted to Gakuen Alice." I still couldn't believe it. I, Mikan Sakura, had been accepted to Gakuen Alice, the number one school in the country. It supposedly was only for geniuses. I had always been at the top of my class, but I never thought of myself as a guineas. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat on the couch. I glanced over at my grandfather, his face wearing a sorrowful expression.

"I am sorry," I told the man… or was he a woman… across from me. "Eh?" he gasped. I continued, "I'm not a genius. You probably have the wrong person." He shook his head. "The academy never makes mistakes. Gakuen Alice isn't a place for geniuses, it is a place that gathers and protects children who have special powers. And, we know that you also, possess these powers."

My eyes widened in surprise. The only one who knew of the my powers were me and Jii-chan. "So, get your stuff ready, we should get back to the academy as soon as possible," the… person told me. "I would prefer not to," I replied. "Sakura-san," his face turned serious, "there are people out there that will hurt you… and your Grandfather."

I blinked my eyes rapidly, struggling to contain the hot tears threatened to fall. I gave a gentle nod, to show that I would attend, and ran to my room. Only until I started placing my few belongings into a bag, did I let the tears flow.

I washed my face to remove the signs of tears. After I was ready, I headed back into the living room. Once I told my Jii-chan goodbye, headed towards the limo, where the… person explained almost everything about Gakuen Alice to me.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

I flopped on my bed. The limo ride was a little hazy to me, though I clearly remember asking the blonde man if he was male or female. My eyes looked around the one star room. I had refused to disclose what my alice was, telling them that I "would prefer not to" tell them what it was. Truthfully, I didn't know exactly what my alice is. I can do lots of things, like fly or read people's minds. When I lived with Jii-chan, I would come home, and sometimes, I would be able to use a new power.

Narumi - I had found out his name during the limo ride - has given me the temporary one star ranking, until they knew what alice I possessed. My eyes gradually become heavier, until I fell asleep.

* * *

**It was... pretty short -.-"**

**But, If I get 5 reviews, I'll update quickly.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. 3rd Music Room

**I am proud of myself! I finally wrote a long chapter (for me, anyways). Just the chapter is 1,543 words **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Ouran Highschool Host Club...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mikan's Dreamland**

_I was flying. Hopping from cloud to cloud, loving the feel of the wind against my face. Out of no where, a ball came flying towards me, I dodged it, jumping back, unaware of my surroundings. I flew through a mist of rose petals, unable to stop when I caught sight of the object ahead. I covered my face when I crashed into the giant vase in front of me..._

**End Dream **

**(still in Mikan POV)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. It had been a while since I had last had a dream, and the one I just had was... odd.

I checked the time on the clock- 7:30am. Next to the clock was a _pink _post-it.

_Sakura-san,_

_I still have to get you a uniform, so for today, just wear appropriate clothes._

_You're in class B in the middle school division. Meet me there when school starts._

_Good luck!_

_- Narumi_

_PS: School starts at 7:45 ;)_

I checked the clock again- 7:35. I mentally screamed while I rushed into the bathroom. After taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed, I headed for the door. I checked myself in the full-length mirror that stood next to the door. I hadn't bothered to brush my disshevled hair. It in a short boyish cut, I had had to cut it myself because one of the boys that teased me had put a huge wad of gum in my hair. Of course, I was going to get him back, but I was forced into GA. i sighed. I was growing my hair out, and it was pretty long, but because the gum had spread through my hair, I had to cut it as short as a boy would.

My attention diverted to my clothes. I didn't have many girlish dresses or shirts. Even though I was 14, I still would come home in dirt covered clothes. With my collard shirt, baggy vest, and baggy pants, I looked like a nerd. Add the large, thick glasses I was wearing for sight reasons, and you got total nerd. It didn't bother me. I wasn't one to care about appearances, anyway. Just to check, my eyes found their way to the clock.

This time, I really did scream out loud- it was 7:43.

I ran out of my room, into the middle school section, and scrambled down a hallway, taking random routes. Come to think of it, I don't even know where the classroom is. Thankfully, Kami-sama was smiling down on me today. I ran past a classroom door, and did a double take. Yes! There was a large "B" painted on the door. Next to the door was Narumi.

"Sakura-san!" he... sang. "Welcome to Class B! Wait out here, and come in when I say. I shook my head. "Eh?! You don't want to wait?'' he asked. Again I shook my head, and looked him in the eyes. "I don't want to be introduced." "Fine..." he responded, "I won't make you. Just slip in the back door, while I greet the class. Sit in the back." "Arigato, Narumi-sensei!" I flashed him a smile. Maybe he wasn't so bad...

That thought flew out the window when I saw what he was wearing. It was a pink tutu leotard thing. He was even wearing tights. He looked very . . . **GAY**.

He literally pranced and twriled into the classroom. While every body's eyes where on Narumi, I slipped in using the back door, and took a seat in the very back, next to a window. I glanced at the guy next to me. His feet were propped up on the table, his hands behind his head, and a manga covering his face. My attention was directed to the front of the room when Narumi started teaching.

**Fast Forward**

After classes, I quickly sprang out of my seat and dashed for the door. A large group of people went down the right corridor. Not wanting to be noticed, I went the opposite direction. Maybe I could ask Narumi if I could call Jii-chan. I turned and walked back to the classroom. "Narumi-sensei?" I asked. "Hai?" "Can I use your phone to call Jii-chan?" He is probably lonely... When he answered, his voice was firm and serious, "Sakura-san, we do not allow students to call or visit relatives." I gasped. "But, if you get good grades and behave you can get the Student Honor Award, which allows you to go visit for a week. You also get other privileges. You can send him letters, too!" "Arigato, Narumi-sensei!" I bowed, then turned and skipped do the hall.

Yosh! I was going to get the Honor Award. Now... where can I study...

Where ever I went, there were crowds of people gossiping and chatting away. I sighed, finding myself in an empty hallway. "How did I get here?" I asked myself. I looked out the large window. It took up half of one of the walls. "Jii-chan, what are you doing now?" I whispered. I turned, continuing my search for a place to study. I eyes caught sight of a pair of doors. The sign above it read, "3rd Music Room". I pressed my ear to the door. No sound came from inside.

Yes! Kami-sama really was smiling down on me today! It was a music room not being used - the perfect place to study.

I placed the books in my arms down on the ground. Grabbing both gold handles, I pulled the doors open. Rose petals fluttered from the room, catching me in a mist, and blocking the light source from inside the room.

Then I heard a chorus of voices. "Welcome to the Host Club!" they sang. They roses finally fluttered to the floor, no longer blocking my sight. I blinked. I blinked again. Then, I blinked once more. Oh my god...

In front of me stood 6 guys. Let me rephrase that- In front of me stood 6 **hot **guys. 5 were wearing the middle school uniform, while one was wearing the highschool uniform. "H-h-host club?" I repeated. The guy wearing the high school uniform spoke up, "Maybe he's gay?"

"N-n-no! Gomen nasai! I was looking for a place to st-study!" I said, bowing my head in apology. Wait- that guy called me a boy? I wanted to scream, nothing made sense! "Oi!" This time is was a middle schooler that spoke. "Anata-no namae wa?" He had raven hair a crimson eyes, that were glaring at me.

"M-mikan Natsuki Sakura" I said, my voice barely above a whisper

**Important Author's Note**

**Natsuki is a unisex name, meaning it can be used for both boys and girls**

**Now, back to the fic!**

**Normal POV**

The boys strained to hear what the person was saying. Mikan's voice was so low that the boys were unable to hear the first word. _'So his name is Natsuki__Sakura...' _they all thought.

**Mikan POV**

A boy with sandy blonde hair stepped forward. He was wearing glasses, yet instead of looking dorky, he looked sophisticated. "I'm Tobita Yuu. Pleased to meet you." The rest introduced themselves by stating their names.

"Tsubasa Ando" He had blue hair, blue eyes, a star mark under his one eye, and was the one that accused her of being gay.

"Ruka Nogi" Ruka was another middle school-er. His eyes were an ocean blue, while his hair was blond. A bunny was held in his arm, I noted.

"I'm Yome Kokoro, but everyone..." said a dirty blond boy.

"...calls me Koko. I'm Kitsuneme by the way," finished a different boy. He had light brown eyes, just like Koko. Actually, he looked exactly like him. Twins...?

I looked at the guy who asked me my name. "Natsume Hyuuga"

My eyes traveled to the back of the room. Behind the counter was a boy with his head bent, like he was eating. "Who's that boy?" I questioned. The boy turned around. He was eating crab brains, but the he was a she, and she had heard my question. The girl set her jar of crab brains down and stared at me, her face emotionless. The group of guys immediately parted, leaving me out in the open. The girl slowly reached into bag, and swiftly pulled out a gun.

**BAKAN BAKAN BAKAN**

3 bullets headed my way. Was this girl insane? She is trying to kill me! I jumped out of the way, feeling relieved. Sadly, my moment of relief was destroyed when I turned my head and saw a vase.

Now, where did I see this before...

I got it! This is just like my dream...

**CRASH!**

I checked my body for any cuts. I was unharmed, but that that was that least of my worries. I peered down at the floor, only to be greeted by the sight of the shattered vase. I looked up, only to wish that I had kept my eyes on the floor.

**Doki Doki**

My heart thumped in fear. The girl that had attempted to shot me was grinning at me, and mischievous glint in her eye.

**Chapter 1 End**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Because I finally wrote a long chapter, please review!**

Arigato- Thank you

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Anata-no namae wa- What is your name

**And I would like to say thank you to all my awesome reviewers!**

**elfspirit7- I'm glad that you like it (:**

**GreyXCat94- When I posted the chapter, I already had outlined this chapter ): **

**Blizzel- You should, though it probably won't make a difference. The manga and anime for Ouran are both very good **

**MeIsWatIam- Ouran and GA are both one of my favorite, too**

**SmoochyNose- Hmmm... who is it?**

**Cutie Pukite- I updated! Hope you enjoyed it**

**Catty Maddy- more is on the way (:**

**Now click the purple button!**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Wahhh! I'm sorry for being for not being on FF for so long! Once school started, I didn't have much time to update.

On the brighter side, I'm back! As a bonus, winter break is coming up, so I'll be updating much sooner!

Also, I am going to revise (and maybe rewrite) my chapters 1 and 2 of Gauken Alice Host Club. The story line isn't going to drastically change, though I will be making slight changes so the story will flow smoother.

Before I end this note, I'd like to thank all of my amazing reviewers! They're the people that inspire me to write my stories!

P.S. I am currently unsure if I will continue my other fanfic, _In Enemy Territory. Do you think I should?_

P.P.S. I changed my pen name :3


End file.
